Noona, You Are My Destiny (KyuSung)
by MeganLim
Summary: secuil kisah cinta KyuSung... Warning! GS!


FF. Noona, You Are My Destiny…..

Cast : Lee Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

Cho Kyu hyun

Lee Sung Min

Lee dong hae

Kim Ryewook

Shin dong hee

Genre : GS, Romance

Rating : PG-13, T

Length : One Shoot

Disclaimer : Do not coppied this without permission of author

Author : Kyu_

Summary : Perjuangan seorang kyuhyun untuk membuktikan pada yesung bahwa dialah takdirnya. Akankah kuhyun berhasil? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu...

[Author Pov]

Yesung : (membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras). Omma! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan.

Sungmin : namja ini sangat tampan, kau pasti menyukainya. Temuilah dia ya, dia anak teman omma.

Yesung : (masuk kedalam kamar sambil menahan tangisnya). Kenapa omma suka sekali menjodohkanku? Lagipula apa omma sudah melihat namja itu? huh, omma selalu bilang mereka tampan, padahal dia sendiri tak pernah melihat para namja itu sendiri

[Yesung Pov]

Beginilah hidupku, ini mungkin namja ke-9 yang dijodohkan omma denganku, semenjak appa meninggal, omma selalu over protektif padaku. Dia melarangku dalam segala hal, termasuk berpacaran. Dan omma juga suka sekali menjodohkanku dengan banyak namja. Malam ini akan ada perjodohan lagi, dari beberapa hari yang lalu omma selalu bilang jika ini adalah perjodohan terakhirku, jadi aku tidak dapat menghindar lagi. Entah bagaimana bentuk namja ini, aku harus menerimanya.

[Author Pov]

Yesung : omma, aku berangkat.

Sungmin : ne chagiya... neomu yeoppo... ingat ya, namja itu akan memakai setelan warna pink. Dan dia sangat kkotboda.

Yesung : ne omma.

-Restaurant-

Yesung : lama banget tuh orang. (sambil melihat jam tangannya)

Sudah hampir 1 menit yesung menunggu jodoh yang ditentukkan ommanya itu, tapi namja tadi belum juga muncul. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, munculah sesosok makhluk bertubuh gempal yang memakai setelah serba pink. Yesung melongo melihat ke namja tadi.

Yesung : MWO?! Apa jangan-jangan namja gendut itu? aish, aku harus segera pergi.

Dengan mengendap-endap, yesung mencoba keluar dari restaurant itu. hingga ia menabrak seorang namja yang berdiri di samping mobil. Namja itu mengenakan setelan layaknya seorang supir

Kyuhyun : aggashi, gwaenchana?

Yesung : hah, bisakah kau mengantarku pergi dari sini? Jebal. (sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya)

Kyuhyun : tapi aku harus menunggu...

Yesung : jebalyo... bantu aku...

Kyuhyun : ne, masuklah ke mobil, aku akan mengantarmu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya setuju untuk mengantar yesung, di tengah perjalanan...

Yesung : aku turun di pertigaan itu saja. Kamshahamnida.

Yesung pun akhirnya turun dari mobil kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun berputar kembali ke restaurant tadi.

Yesung : jangan-jangan, namja yang mengantarku tadi, adalah supir namja yang dijodohkan denganku? Aish, kalau benar, gantengan si supir dibanding bosnya.

-Keesokkan Harinya Di Sekolah-

Donghae : eotthokae?

Yesung : apanya?

Donghae : perjodohanmu. Bagaimana? (kedip2 mata)

Yesung : huh, aku yakin omma belum pernah ketemu namja itu. sumpret dah, bukan type ku banget. Aku kabur aja dah.

Donghae : aish, kau selalu maen kabur aja kalau dijodohin. Aku kasihan lama2 ama sungmin ahjumma. (nepuk2 kepala yesung)

Tiba-tiba datanglah wali kelas mereka, lady heenim dengan diikuti seorang namja yang berseragam berbeda dengan yesung dan lainnya.

Lady Heenim : anyeong... hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang teman dari pertukaran pelajar. Diaa disini untuk 3 bulan mendatang, dan 1 lagi. Dia berasal dari sekolah akselerasi, jadi mungkin dia lebih muda dari kalian. (melihat murid itu sambil kedip-kedip mata). Kamu, kenalin diri kamus sendiri ya.

Kyuhyun : ne songsaengnim. Anyeonghaseyo... choneun kyu hyun imnida. Bangapseumnida.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, lady heenim menyuruh kyuhyun untuk duduk di bangku pojok, semua murid yeoja tampak terpesona dengan ketampanan kyuhyun, terbukti dengan pandangan mereka yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah kyuhyun ketika ia melintas, dan ini membuat para namja jadi sedikit iri dengan kyuhyun.

Donghae : (menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya ke kursi kyuhyun karena kyuhyun duduk tepat di belakang donghae). Hey, donghae imnida. (sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berniat untuk menjabat tangan kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun : kyuhyun imnida. (membalas uluran tangan donghae)

Donghae : (melihat ke yesung yang terus menunduk ke bawah kursi). Ya! Kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan teman barumu?

Yesung : itu kan namja yang semalem. (pikir yesung).

Donghae : berapa umurmu?

Kyuhyun : 17 tahun

Donghae : aish, kau harus panggil aku donghae noona. Karena aku lebih tua darimu. (berbalik melihat ke arah yesung). ya! Lee jong woon, ada apa denganmu? Cepat kenalan dengannya.

Yesung : (membalik badannya ke arah kyuhyun). Anyeong, yesung imnida.

Kyuhyun : wah, kau kan yang tadi malam? Aish, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Kyuhyun imnida. Apa aku juga harus memanggilmu noona juga?

Donghae : hah, yesung ini... auh, appayo. (sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit karena baru saja diinjak oleh yesung)

Kyuhyun : donghae noona, gwaenchanayo?

Donghae : (nglirik sadis ke arah yesung)

Yesung : kyuhyun-ssi, kau harus memanggilku noona.

Kyuhyun : ne, yesung noona.

- Kantin Sekolah -

Donghae : ya! Kau kan seumuran dengan kyuhyun, kenapa kau menyuruhnya memanggil mu noona?

Yesung : entahlah, aku suka saja.

Tiba-tiba datanglah geng kkotboda namja sekolah yang diketuai oleh capten choi siwon

Siwon : yesung-ssi, maukah kau jadi pacarku?

Yesung : ya! Berapa kali aku harus menolakmu hah? Sudah kubilang tidak, ya tidak. (berjalan pergi, namun siwon tetap mengikutinya)

Kyuhyun : (berjalan ke kursi yang di dudukki donghae sambil membawa segelas jus). Kenapa yesung noona pergi? Dan siapa namja itu?

Donghae : itu siwon, dia selalu mengejar-ngejar yesung, tapi yesung selalu menolaknya.

Kyuhyun dan donghae melihat siwon yang mengikuti yesung, dan kemudian menarik lengan yesung

Yesung : Ya! Tuan choi, kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu. (melepaskan cengkraman tangan kuat siwon namun gagal)

Siwon : yesung-ssi, jebalyo. Jeongmal sarranghaeyo. (sambil terus mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan yesung)

Yesung : ya! Lepaskan tanganku.

Kyuhyun : (berjalan menghampiri yesung dan siwon). Ya! Lepaskan tangan nya. (menghempaskan tangan siwon yang ada di tangan yesung lalu kemudian menarik yesung pergi dari hadapan siwon)

Siwon : siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau membawa yesungku. (berkata sambil setengah berteriak, karena kyuhyun dan yesung berjalan menjauh darinya)

Kyuhyun : (berhenti berjalan kemudian sedikit menoleh ke arah siwon). Dia Yesungku, bukan Yesungmu. (evil smile)

Donghae : OMONA~ Senyumannya menggoyahkan imanku. (sambil minum jus yang tadi dibawa kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun : (menarik tangan yesung berjalan lagi)

- Lorong Sekolah -

Kyuhyun : (melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari yesung). mianhaeyo noona, aku tadi ...

Yesung : (memeluk kyuhyun sambil tersenyum). Gomapseumnida kyuhyun-ah.

Kyuhyun : (tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang). Aish, apa-apaan jantungku ini (batin kyuhyun)

- Gerbang Sekolah -

Jam sekolah berakhir dan semua murid keluar kelas, yesung pulang sendiri karena donghae ada les renang. Yesung berjalan ke arah gerbang sambil memencet beberapa angka di handphonenya

Yesung : yoboseyo, omma aku sudah pulang...

Sungmin : ...

Yesung :karena ada tamu dirumah, jadi omma tidak bisa menjemputku? Arraseoyo, aku akan naik bis. (menutup telfonnya).

Yesung melanjutkan jalannya, sesampainya di gerbang sekolah yesung melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja.

Yesung : mwo? Itukan namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku? Sedang apa kyu berbicara dengannya? Aish, jangan-jangan benar dugaanku, kyuhyun pasti supir dari namja itu

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya namja gendut yang tadi berbicara dengan kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun, sementara itu kyuhyun sendiri menaikki sepeda pancalnya mendekat ke arah yesung berdiri.

Kyuhyun : noona, kau belum pulang?

Yesung : ne, omma ku tidak bisa menjemput. Jadi, aku harus naik bis.

Kyuhyun : bagaimana kalau ku antar kau pulang?

Yesung : apa tidak merepotkan?

Kyuhyun : (melirik ke jam tangannya). Aku harus pergi ke tempat kerja setelah ini, tapi tak apalah. Kajja, naiklah.

Yesung : (duduk di boncengan belakang sepeda pancal kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun : noona, berpeganglah, setahuku jalanan disini masih dalan perbaikan.

Yesung : (menuruti perintah kyuhyun dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun : (tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian segera memancal sepedanya).

Kyuhyun mengantar yesung menuju rumahnya, disepanjang jalan mereka hanya berdiam, kecuali jika ada belokkan, kyuhyun akan bertanya ke yesung yang mana jalan yang harus dipilihnya.

Yesung : rumahku gerbang merah itu

Kyuhyun : ne...

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di rumah yesung

Yesung : kau ingin mampir dulu?

Kyuhyun : hah, mianhaeyo noona. Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kerja.

Yesung : ah ne.. aku lupa. Yah, aku masuk dulu yah. Anyeong..

Yesung berjalan masuk ek dalan rumahnya, disana telah menunggu sungmin yang sedari tadi mengintip yesung dan kyuhyun dari dalam rumah.

Yesung : omma, aku pulang. (duduk di kursi). Tamu nya udah pulang?

Sungmin : siapa namja tadi?

Yesung : ne?

Sungmin : namja yang tadi mengantarmu

Yesung : oh, itu kyuhyun, teman sekelasku. Waeyo omma?

Sungmin : omma harap, kau jangan berhubungan terlalu akrab dengan namja yang tidak jelas. Ingat, kau telah dijodohkan. (berjalan masuk ke kamarnya)

Yesung : (melihat ommanya yang berjalan pergi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya berat)

Meskipun telah dilarang oleh sungmin, tapi hubungan yesung dan kyuhyun malah semakin akrab. Mereka sering belajar bersama, terkadang kyuhyun juga mengantar yesung pulang ke rumahnya jika tidak dijemput sungmin. Dan waktupun berlalu begitu cepat, tinggal 1 hari lagi sisa waktu kyuhyun bersekolah di tempat yesung

Kyuhyun : noona, setelah hari ini aku tidak akan disini lagi

Yesung : ne, padahal aku sangat menyukaimu

Kyuhyun : benarkah noona? Kau sangat menyukaiku?

Yesung : tentu saja, kau teman yang sangat baik, dan kau juga sangat pintar.

Kyuhyun : jadi hanya begitu?

Yesung : waeyo?

Kyuhyun : yesung noona, maukah kau jadi yeojachingu ku?

Yesung : mwo?

Kyuhyun : aku sangat menyukaimu noona, neomu johahae. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku sudah sangat mencintaimu.

Yesung : kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun : apa kau tidak mencintaiku noona?

Yesung : bukan begitu, tapi ... (terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu). Aku... aku sudah dijodohkan. Dan, aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan namja lain

Kyuhyun : dijodohkan? Kenapa? Kenapa orang tua selalu melakukan itu pada anaknya? Apakah kau mengnal namja itu noona? Dan apa kau juga mencintai namja itu?

Yesung : kyuhyun-ah...

Kyuhyun : aku benci perjodohan. (berdiri). Yesung noona, aku yakin kaulah takdirku, aku tak peduli apakah kau sudah dijodohkan atau tidak, aku akan selalu mengejarmu. (berjalan pergi)

[Yesung PoV]

Dia pergi, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang, apakah aku mencintai seorang kyuhyun? Aku rasa iya. Tapi, aku juga lebih menyayangi omma ku, aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya #ceritanya yesung galau#.

Hari ini kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolahku, rasanya sepi tanpa kehadirannya. Pelajaran pun berlalu begitu lambat, aku terus melihat ke arah lapangan sekolah, berharap seorang kyuhyun muncul dari sana. Apa aku sudah gila? Entahlah...

Kyuhyun : Noona. Sarranghamnida. You are my destiny.

Tba-tiba terdengan suara teriakkan dari arah bawah, aku kira aku mengigau, tapi ternyata benar, itu teriakkan kyuhyun, dia bahkan tak malu ketika semua anak melihatnya.

Donghae : wah, si setan kecil itu sepertinya serius kalau dia menyukaimu. Sudahlah, terimalah cintanya

Jika aku punya harapan, mungkin aku akan mengiyakan usul donghae, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya berharap kyuhyun menyerah dengan cintanya padaku. Namun, aku salah besar. Setiap harinya kyuhyun selalu datang ke sekolahku, an mengatakan hal yang sama dari haris ebelumnya. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin berlari ke arah kyuhyun dan mengatakan "nado sarranghamnida". Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa, mianhae kyuhyun-ah, aku lebih menyayangi ommaku daripada kau.

- Restaurant -

Hari ini omma membawaku ke restaurant yang dulu, dia bilang akan mempertemukanku lagi dengan namja yang dijodohkan denganku.

Aku berjalan mengikuti omma masuk ke dalam restaurant, omma kelihatan melambaikan tangan pada seorang ahjumma yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di restaurant itu. di depan ahjumma itu, juga ada seorang namja yang duduk membelakangi aku dan omma, dilihat dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, yeah, aku yakin jika itu namja yang dulu, aku sangat melas bahkan untuk melihat punggungnya. Walaupun aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari bentuk tubuhnya dibanding yang dulu. 'mungkin dia diet', pikirku

[Author PoV]

Sungmin : ryeowook-ah

Ryeowook : sungmin-ah, aish lama sekali kita tidak bertemu

Sungmin : mana suamimu? Tuan cho?

Ryeowook : ah, dia sedang ada urusan diluar negeri. (melihat ke yesung yang berdiri disamping sungmin). Wah itu anakmu, kyeopta, sama sepertimu

Yesung : anyeonghaseyo ahjumma.

Ryewook : anyeong... (melihat ke anaknya). YA! Hormatilah tamu omma mu, cepat bangun. (sambil setengah membentak)

Kyuhyun : hemh, ne omma. (bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik ek arah sungmin dan yesung). Noona!

Yesung : kyu? Neo?

Ryewook : jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Aish, ini makin mempermudah perjodohan

Sungmin : ne...

Yesung : (terheran melihat kyuhyun). Omma, apa dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku? Tapi dulu ...

Belum selesai yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seorang datang menghampiri mereka

Shindong : sajangnim, istriku melahirkan, apa aku boleh meninggalkanmu sebentar?

Ryeowook : ne, aku nanti pulang naik taxi saja dengan kyuhyun. Kau pulanglah saja.

Shindong : kamshahamnida sajangnim. (berjalan pergi)

Yesung : dia kan ... (terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu)

Ryeowook : aish, ayo kita duduk.

- Beranda Restaurant -

Yesung terlihat menatap kyuhyun dengan intens.

Kyuhyun : noona, kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Apa aku terlihat begitu tampan sehingga kau tidak dapat menghilangkan pandanganmu dariku?

Yesung : Ya! Cho kyuhyun, kenapa kau membohongiku?

Kyuhyun : aniyo, aku tidak membohongimu. Kau malah yang membohongiku.

Yesung : MWO? AKU?

Kyuhyun : ne, kau tidak dengar tadi, jelas-jelas sungmin ahjumma bilang, kalau kau juga amsih 17 tahun, kenapa kau suruh aku memanggilmu noona?

Yesung : ah itu, entahlah aku juga bingung... kau juga bohong, kenapa kau suruh supirmu yang menggantikanmu saat perjodohan?

Kyuhyun : aku lelah, setiap kali omma selalu menjodohkanku. Karena itu aku minta bantuan shindong

Yesung : dan soal pekerjaanmu di restaurant...?

Kyuhyun : aku memang bekerja disana, tapi sebagai manager. Jadi, walaupun telat, takkan ada yang memarahiku.

Yesung : hah

Kyuhyun : mianhaeyo noona

Yesung : kau kan sudah tahu umurku, kenapa kau masih memanggilku noona?

Kyuhyun : biarlah, itu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untukmu... dan benar kan kataku, Noona, You Are My Destiny, aku sudah merasa sejak aku pertama bertemu dengamu.

Yesung : yah, terserahlah.

Kyuhyun : Noona, poppo. (sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya denga jari telunjuknya)

Yesung : aniyo...

Kyuhyun : ish, noona pelit.

Yesung : (tersenyum dan kemudian...) CHU~

Kyuhyun : (matanya kedap-kedip seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan yesung)

Perjodohan nggak selamanya buruk kok, lagian orang tua pasti memilihkan yang terbaik untuk kita sebagai anaknya, jadi jangan pernah negative thinking, kalau dijodohin yang ditemuin aja, kali' aja itu pas ama selera kita, dan kalau ternyata nggak, yesungdahlah... kita ngomong ke ortu aja.

-The End-


End file.
